


All Together Again

by AuroraShard



Series: FYeah Clint/Nat/Laura Mini Prompt-athon 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraShard/pseuds/AuroraShard
Summary: The trio and baby Cooper take a trip to the store.For the FYeahClintNatLaura tumblr mini promptathon, Prompt 2 via @cassiesinsanity: “A soft, little slice of life moment, like the fam making dinner or prepping for bed.”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: FYeah Clint/Nat/Laura Mini Prompt-athon 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	All Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



"Why are there so many diaper brands?!" Clint groans as he stares at the shelves of the aisle. "Hun, I don't see the green box. Which ones do we get? They must have changed the packaging." He glances at Laura, who turns away from the baby food to stare at him. Panic creeps into her eyes.

"Oh no. I don’t remember which variety it is. Is it...weird to check his diaper?" She asks, bouncing Cooper on her hip. "My yardstick for "things a normal person would do" is so skewed. Wait, maybe there's some in the bag." She says. Clint turns to Natasha at the other end of the aisle. He waves, getting her attention before he signs,  
_What brand of diaper do we use?_

She pauses, and then rustles through their diaper bag for a moment. She signs back the brand and variety and Clint sighs with relief. He scours the wall until he finds it, triumphant.

"They did change the box." He says, thumping a couple of boxes into the cart. Laura smiles.

"I'm so glad we found it. We're low. Again. The parenting books don't prepare you for how many of these you go through. Right, buddy." She coos, bouncing Cooper again. He giggles, blowing spit bubbles and grabbing for Clint. Clint laughs, taking the wriggling baby. He immediately grabs at his hair and Clint grimaces.

"Oh yes, daddy loves to be covered in spit. Yes he does." He deadpans. Laura laughs, counting baby food containers as she sets them in the cart. Natasha sidles up, setting boxes of baby snacks down. 

"Hey there, little buddy. I got you those yogurt things you love to throw so much! In two flavors no less, to give you some variety. I also got you the biscuits, too. Yummy!" She smiles, wiggling her fingers at Cooper, who squirms and gurgles. 

"Alright, now we need to get flour and chocolate chips, pasta and sauce, and chicken for the pasta." She says. 

They break off, meeting up again a few minutes later.

"I'm so glad you're both here, this goes so much quicker with extra hands. Not that you're not a big help, Coop. You always grab extra snacks. Don't you." She says, tickling Cooper. He flaps happily and she laughs. "Yes, you love making it look like I'm buying 16 candy bars, don't you. You just can't resist those shiny wrappers." He only giggles in reply. 

“Anything else on the list?” Natasha asks, setting her pasta and sauce into the cart. Laura shakes her head.

“That’s it, thank you guys. If someone wants to take this little devil, we can check out without somebody dumping handfuls of candy bars into the cart.” She says, tickling Cooper. Clint laughs.

“It was one time, okay, geez. I was really craving chocolate!” Clint teases. Laura and Natasha laugh, and Natasha scoops Cooper up, settling him on her hip.

“You’re gonna be a big kiddo, huh.” She says, giving him a gentle kiss. He babbles at her, smiling.

They head to the front of the store, and check out without any candy bars being thrown into the cart. Cooper waves at all of the cashiers, who smile and laugh and greet him.

“All the cashiers love him, he’s like a celebrity. It’s a good thing, though, with how much stuff he tries to grab.” Laura says as they load the car. Natasha settles Cooper into his car seat and buckles up into the seat next to him. She plays with his soft toy dog with him while they head home.

Natasha gives Cooper his afternoon snack and diaper change while the others put away the groceries. She lays him down for a nap and then comes to help finish with the groceries. Laura sags into a chair at the table once they’re done.

“Why don’t we all take a nap?” Natasha suggests. “You look exhausted, Laura. We can watch Coop if he needs anything. You deserve a rest. You’ve been holding down the fort by yourself for too long.” Laura smiles.

“I’d love a nap. That grocery run was so nice compared to how it can be. I’m thinking of trying out the pick up service next time, if only so that Cooper can’t grab stuff off the shelves. I swear, he’s got your troublesome streak, Clint.” Clint winks at her from the pantry, where he is organizing cans.

“Probably. Sorry, hun. But the pickup service would be great. Cooper can still say hi to his adoring cashier fans, and you won’t have to worry. Would give you more time to relax, too.” He says, coming to stand behind her. He leans to press a kiss to her head, and he starts to slowly massage her shoulders. Laura melts into his touch. He smiles.

“Let’s get you in bed before you fall asleep here. I know from experience it is not comfortable.” Natasha says. Laura grumbles, but agrees, and soon enough she is tucked in bed upstairs. Clint resumes his shoulder rub while Nat checks on Cooper, making sure the baby monitor is all set. 

She tiptoes into the bedroom and shuts the door, crawling into bed behind Laura.

“He’s sleeping. He looks so little when he’s asleep.” She says reverently. Laura smiles sleepily up at her, nodding. 

“Come join the cuddles, darling. Clint gives such nice shoulder rubs.” Laura mumbles. Nat winks at Clint over her shoulder and he chuckles, leaning over to kiss her. He kisses Laura as he lays back down, and Natasha settles to loop her arm across Laura’s stomach. She watches Clint draft an email to Phil and Nick about taking some of their parental leave, sending it before he lies back down. He turns towards Natasha, resting his hand on her arm, he tucks Laura’s head against his chest as she shifts in her sleep. 

As Clint drifts to sleep, Natasha watches them. Her two favorite people, dappled with warm spring sunlight, sleeping soundly. Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a story where they all make a nice snack for Nat while she sleeps off the exhaustion of a long mission, but then this idea showed up and grabbed me so I had to run with it.  
> I hate when things I buy change their packaging, it always throws me for such a loop. 
> 
> Autocorrect wanted little Cooper to "burgle" instead of "gurgle"! Too funny.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
